


Rel8i9nships

by acanofsouda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Non-graphic depictions of violence, idk what else to tag, quadrant flipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanofsouda/pseuds/acanofsouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Aranea didn’t always have a matespritship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rel8i9nships

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pairing and it should have more fic so here we go! This is my first fic and I don't have a beta yet so it's probably gonna be really bad...

Kankri and Aranea didn’t always have a matespritship.

It started out as caliginous, actually. One would goad the other into a lecture, and then proceed to point out the many hypocritical statements in it. Then they would bicker and argue until even the trolls trapped in farthest dream bubbles could hear them. They pushed each other to become better, to PROVE that they were better. It was a pitch perfect kismesistude, a mutual hate-love relationship.

Until it wasn’t mutual.

Aranea Serket was a troll who was well versed in romance. She knew better than to mix up her quadrants, and honestly found those who flipped red form a black relationship ridiculous. How could you even DO such a thing? How HIGH did you even have to BE?! There were 4 distinct quadrants and that was it! (#unless you're a leprechaun #then you have 9 charms)

Kankri Vantas was NOT well versed in romance. He found the quadrant system irrelevant, and couldn’t care less if other trolls flipped from (#assuming y9u are privileged en9ugh to have a quadrant mate #i w9uldn’t want t9 6e presumptu9us)  pale to black to red then back again. He had a (#relati9nship privilege checked) kismesis he despised with a passion, and that was as far as he was willing to go.

Then they both started seeing red.

Kankri started seeing it first, the way Aranea’s lips moved when she yelled, her smooth, pretty hands when she (#tw: vi9lence) balled them into fists and socked him in the jaw, and her the way her hair swayed when she walked the hell away from him.

Aranea saw it next, how Kankri’s  red sweater always smelled like it was right out of the dryer, how despite his numerous statements that he didn’t swear, he was like a drunken sailor in the tags, (#what a hypocr8!!!!!!!!) and how his eyes lit up when he saw the opportunity for a debate.

They were both too shy to admit it though, so they stayed that way for a while, in a half-passionate hateship.

Until their respective moirails decided enough was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible I am trash for writing this and I probably won't continue this for a while I am so sorry


End file.
